Secretos de familia
by LilyDarkBlack
Summary: La familia Black... probablemente la sangre más limpia del mundo mágico. Siglos y siglos de squibs ocultos, relaciones poco recomendables y traiciones de ojos oscuros... ha llegado el momento de desvelar algunos de sus secretos más escondidos. Cap.3
1. Enloquecida

**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que podais reconocer durante la lectura me pertenece, no, no gano dinero con esto. Los caracteres y la historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la WB.

**N/a: **nueva colección de escenas!! jejejejeje me encantan estos fics donde puedes decir muchas cosas en pocas palabras. Aún no he terminado _Escenas de libertad_, ni _Inocencia mortal_, pero estoy en ello, lo prometo. Bueno, estas pequeñas escenas (no son viñetas porque sé que probablmente todas sueperarán las 300 palabras) cuentan los secretos de la familia Black, esos ocultos tanto tiempo... jejejeje. Para empezar, esta no tiene ningún tipo de spoiler, se puede leer perfectamente sin haber leído siquiera el libro 6, pero probablemente, las próximas tendrán spoilers del séptimo, ya avisaré con antelación. Ahora, disfruten de la lectura, si estas tienen la mitad de éxito que escenas... creo que me daré por satisfecha. dejen reviews, por favor, critiquen todo lo criticable... gracias de atemano.

**Secretos de familia **

**Capítulo 1: Enloquecida**

Miraba a través de la reja sin ver los árboles que rodeaban la prisión.

Tenía tanto tiempo para pensar en él… cuando saliera de aquella maldita celda, todo el mundo pensaría que Azkaban la había vuelto loca

Soltó una carcajada histérica ¡ja¿Volverla loca a ella Azkaban¿A una Black que se había introducido en el círculo más cercano al señor tenebroso por méritos propios? Su aliada natural, la más fiel, la más cercana… no, nada de húmedas prisiones, era su primo el que la había vuelto loca, aunque quedase mejor decir que Azkaban te volvía loco, aunque todos los presos dieran idéntica versión cuando salían de aquel lugar, lo cierto es que todos se volvían locos por algún motivo. Todo ser humano tiene sus grandes locuras y, por supuesto, sus pequeñas miserias. Son éstas últimas las que hacen que la gente enloquezca; cuando ya le han dado tantas vueltas a la cabeza que cada detalle de lo ocurrido tiene miles de matices, que cada pequeño recodo de las historias personales se perfila con nítida claridad, entonces se encierran en su mente.

Sí… no es Azkaban la que vuelve locos a los presos… sino sus propias mentes, los errores cometidos, y el tiempo infinito, sin medida, para lamentarse de ellos durante noches enteras.

No, no es Azkaban, es Sirius. Por supuesto que sí, siempre es él. Adonde quiera que vaya, la sombra de su primo la persigue, agobiante, incesante, perturbadora… envolvente. Había vuelto loca a su madre, la había vuelto loca a ella y habría vuelto locos al resto de los miembros de su familia si no se hubiera escapado de casa.

Si al menos la hubiera dejado embarazada… sonrió al imaginarse la posibilidad de que el hijo de Sirius fuera un mortífago. Aquello lo habría vuelto loco, sí; completamente loco y así habría probado su propia medicina. Se mordió los labios con fuerza ante la imagen creada por su propia y enfermiza imaginación. Vio a una pequeña Druella correteando entre el círculo de mortífagos. Ella misma se encargaría de que perteneciera al círculo de los más allegados al señor oscuro. La más poderosa, la más cercana… más incluso que su propia madre… volvería a su padre loco, completamente loco. Tanto como él la había vuelto a ella misma una noche de verano.

No había hijos, pero no importaba lo más mínimo; había tiempo, eso sí, era lo único que sobraba en Azkaban. Sobraba tiempo… tiempo para planear su venganza con cuidado, casi con pasión, cuidando todos y cada uno de los detalles. Sirius se acordaría de su maldita noche de insomnio durante el resto de su vida... o lo que quedaba de ella.


	2. Promesa

**SIN SPOILERS DE LOS LIBROS SEIS O SIETE**

**Capítulo 2: ****Promesa **

Las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el cristal, resbalaban, intentando agarrarse a la pulida superficie y desaparecían. Bellatrix no dormía. Había visto a su primo empaquetando sus cosas esa misma tarde. Era fácil saber dónde iba. A casa de ese… Potter.

¿Por qué se sentí tan mal? Hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que él desaparecería. Como desapareció Andrómeda. Como desaparecían todos a los que alguna vez había mirado con más intensidad. Como las malditas gotas de lluvia en la ventana.

Se levantó de la cama, furiosa, y se dirigió a la habitación de su primo Sirius. Estaba tumbado en la cama, pero no dormía. Roncaba. La había oído. Sirius nunca roncaba cuando estaba de verdad dormido. Lo sabía porque lo había observado durante noches enteras…

Se tiró sobre la cama, encima de él y le susurró al oído: "no te vayas, por favor."

Entonces aún tenían confianza, aún recordaba todas las veces que él había dicho que se sentía fuera de lugar en aquella casa… siempre tras una discusión con su madre y siempre por ideas de sangre. Sirius la miró, largamente, sin decir nada.

Bellatrix se puso de puntillas, en su camisón demasiado pequeño, y desde aquella nueva altura miró a su primo con toda la intensidad de la que era capaz a sus diez años y le pidió que no la dejara sola en aquella casa con su madre, la fanática y su tía, la loca.

-Bella, -entonces él aún la llamaba así- lo sabías, sabías que me marcharía

Ella tuvo que admitir que esa era la verdad, pero también que nunca había pensado como se sentiría en aquella casa, sin Sirius, sin nadie que le contara cosas de Hogwarts…

-¿Vendrás a verme?- preguntó entonces.

-Sabes que no puedo.

Ella empezó a enfadarse ¿Cómo podía Sirius irse así y dejarla allí, dejarla sola? Observó la habitación de su primo: bufandas y estandartes de Gryffindor dejaban clara la diferencia entre aquella habitación y el resto de la casa.

-Todo esto es por ir a Gryffindor- dijo- es por esa gente rara con la que te juntas…

-¡No los llames así!- Sirius se tapó la boca con una mano, había hablado demasiado alto. Esperó, pero no parecía que nadie le hubiese oído- son mis amigos.

-¡Nosotros somos tu familia!- explotó Bellatrix.

-Shhhhhh- advirtió Sirius, el índice sobre sus labios- ¿quieres que me descubran o qué?

-Haremos una cosa- siguió diciendo él, tratando de apaciguar el carácter vivo de su prima- puedo comunicarme contigo por carta si me prometes una cosa….

-Lo que quieras- dijo ella, expectante.

-No te unas a… ellos.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

Sirius tuvo que explicarle que "ellos" llevaban una marca y asesinaban a la gente por unos ideales estúpidos.

-¿Alguna vez has visto la marca que lleva tu tío Evan?- preguntó él, dubitativo.

-Sí- murmuró Bellatrix pensativa, aunque sin especificar cuando- el tatuaje con la calavera y la serpiente…

-Eso es lo que ellos llevan.

-A mí me gusta… -empezó ella- pero se detuvo al ver el gesto de su primo, tuvo la impresión de haber dicho algo horrible, porque él bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro y volvió a pedirle que le hiciera esa promesa.

Ella se lo prometió, después de todo, no le parecía un gran sacrificio renunciar al tatuaje de su tío por recibir una carta de su primo, y no sabía lo que estaba prometiendo en realidad…

-Sirius…- probó ella antes de que él deslizara la otra pierna por la ventana.

Él se giró, pero ella, en lugar de decir nada más, le dio un beso en los labios…. era el primero, pero no creyó haberlo hecho tan mal, porque Sirius sonreía.

Bellatrix no cumplió su promesa, pero él sí, porque el mismo día que le pusieron la marca dejó de recibir sus cartas. No sabría decir como se enteró, pero años después, ella aún guardaba un secreto que jamás contaría a nadie para que no la llamaran loca: el día que lanzó a su primo el hechizo que le hizo caer por el arco, le pareció que, segundos antes de caer, sus labios formaban las silenciosas palabras: "me lo prometiste".

* * *

**N/a:** stop! detengan la lluvia de piedras! dejen que me exlique! xDD Vamos a ver, vayamos por partes:

1. Sé que Bellatrix puede parecer OOC, pero tened en cuenta que tiene 10 años¿Quién no se ha enamorado de un primo a los 10 años? ella, no sabe aún nada de Voldemort o de limpieza de sangre, sólo cree que esta prometiendo a Sirius no hacerse el "tatuaje" que lleva su tío.

2. Sirius le da su versión de los mortífagos: llevan una marca y defienden ideales estúpidos, pero no explica que tipo de ideales.

3. Sin embargo, Bellatrix se ha metido con sus amigos y ha admitido que le gusta el "tatuaje" de su tío... xDD

4. Por cierto, su tío es Evan Rosier, se trata de un mortífago poco nombrado por Rowling, igual no es, pero viendo que tiene el mismo apellido que la madre de Bellatrix (Druella Rosier) creía que podría ser su hermano.

Bueno, muchos besos a todos los que han leído, y por favor, no os olvideís de dejar vuestra opinión!!! no sabéis lo que me gustan los reviews!!! xDD


	3. Recluida

**ATENCIÓN, ESTA VIÑETA CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SÉPTIMO LIBRO**

**N/a: **Bueno, sólo una pequeña idea que tuve leyendo el fragmento del libro séptimo que cito a continuación (en cursiva). Me pareció una idea muy acertada que ambas hermanas se parecieran tanto, una pequeña ironía por parte de Rowling, una idea algo retorcida... que yo he acabado de retorcer.

**Capítulo 3: Recluida**

_Harry se interrumpió. Acababa de fijarse en la mujer que había entrado en la_

_habitación tras Hagrid._

_-¡Tú! -gritó, y sacó la mano del bolsillo, pero ésta estaba vacía._

_-Tu varita está aquí, hijo, -dijo Ted, golpeando ligeramente con ella el brazo de_

_Harry-. Cayó justo a tu lado, yo la recogí... Y es a mi mujer a la que estás_

_gritando._

Andrómeda salió de la habitación furiosa, dando un portazo que hizo temblar las paredes de la estancia. Nadie habría podido decir si eran las paredes o sus labios lo que más temblaba. Las primeras, de pura furia, los segundos, de ira desmedida.

¿Por qué había tenido que decirlo? Una simple palabra, una simple exclamación, y ella sabía a qué se refería ese Potter. El parecido con su hermana Bellatrix. Para muchos, asombroso, para ella, una maldita circunstancia que estaba arruinando su vida.

Aunque su pelo fuese castaño, y el de su hermana negro. Aunque sus ojos fueran más grandes y brillaran más que los de su hermana. Nada de eso tenía importancia al anochecer. No podía salir de noche, y mucho menos sola, porque si alguien la veía, creería sin duda que veía a su hermana, la mortífaga más fiel del señor tenebroso. Dos simples palabras y Andrómeda desaparecería. Y no habría lugar para las explicaciones.

Así que lo único que podía hacer era permanecer encerrada en su casa, recluida, alejada del mundo y de su fanática hermana. Y lo único que había impedido que se volviese loca era el nacimiento de su hija.

Nadie sabe porqué nace una bruja como ella en una familia que no posee ese talento, el de cambiar el aspecto físico a voluntad… nadie sabe tampoco lo que habría dado Andrómeda por ser capaz de poseerlo… pero se dice que los deseos más fervientes de las madres se ven reflejados en sus hijas. Y ella había deseado durante tanto tiempo que su hija no se pareciera a nadie de la familia…


End file.
